


Queen Of Jotunheim

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel [16]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Being the daughter of Laufey, Asta took over the throne upon his death and her people are crying for vengeance, for justice against Loki. Asta travels, undercover, to Earth to make sure her father's killer and the slaughterer of her people is brought to justice.





	1. Chapter 1

Asta strolls through the halls of the Jotunheim palace, the walls and floor slick with thick ice but she walks with ease, the Frost Giants she passes bow and mumble words of respect towards her, she is there Queen, her father was Laufey, King of Jotunheim until he trusted the wrong person, who then killed him, Loki of Asgard, she clenches her fist at her side as she walks, her father and Loki had an agreement and the Asgardian prince turned and broke it and she will have her revenge, she will have justice for her father's death. She is Asta, Queen of Jotunheim, she has a single mission, to find and kill Loki and she is not afraid of some snivelling spoilt princeling, he stole her father away from her and she would not just stand by and allow him to get away with it. Asta's mother was a Vanir, from Vanaheim but she fell in with a Jotun and not just any Jotun but Laufey, King of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, and he took her as his Queen, she abandoned her home and her people for the man she loved, and he loved her back, that love gave them Asta, she was raised with all the luxuries of being a Jotun princess and then they learnt that there would be another little one, a boy this time, Asta only got to see him once before the Asgardians descended, Laufey had hidden the girl in a cabinet and told her to stay but before he could grab the baby boy, who had yet to be named, the Asgardians stormed the palace, Asta lost her brother and her mother that day and Laufey lost his wife and his son, Laufey grew more protective of Asta, once old enough to wield a sword he had her trained in more than just swords, archery, magic, battle strategy, politics, history, deception, everything that she could use to protect herself against any foe, she became a weapon wearing a princesses skin. And then he happened, Loki of Asgard, offered her father the revenge he wanted and then pulled it from his grasp by killing him and then turned the bifrost on her home, destroyed homes, killed her people, so yeah, she became angry, pissed, and then she hears he is dead, her own vengeance, her own justice torn from her grasp so she finally started to let it go, she helped her people regrow, her own magic helped to build homes, she watched her people flourish and expand.....and then the word came that Loki was trying to take over Midgard, he was alive, and she had smirked at the news. She had amassed her army to follow him to Midgard, to track him down and slaughter him like he had her people, they would follow her, the Frost Giants, they had suffered at the princelings hands as much as she had, and the Asgardians have been life long enemies. But of course things don't always go to plan, by the time her men were ready, Loki was back on Asgard, in their prisons.....Asta had stormed into her chambers and screamed out her frustrations, the mirrors on her walls, shattering with the force of her scream. There would be no way for her to sneak into Asgard, or into their palace and down to their dungeons. A year later, a year of failed attempts to break into Asgard and it's Palace..... _ **good**_ news. Asta sits on her throne when one of the Jotun scouts enters, a smile threatening his face, he looks up at Asta as he kneels.

“My Queen”

“Report”

“The have sent him to Midgard.....” she tilts her head from the window she has been looking out. “Limited his magic....” Asta sits up taller on her throne. “He is vulnerable”

“Ready a small party” she stands running her hands over her dress. “Those that will blend in, the Vanir, the Asgardians among us” she moves down the steps toward the scout, she places her fingers under his chin, her blue Jotun skin spreading from the point of contact, he looks up at her. “Have them watch him....I wanted to know everything” she leans down. “Who he talks to, where he goes, what he eats....everything” she lets go of his chin and steps around him.

“Yes, my Queen”

“You've done well” she tells him over her shoulder. “We are finally close” he stands and turns to her as she leaves. “Our people will have the justice they deserve”

“We put our faith in you” she throws open the doors and strides through the halls.

“I want that princes head mounted on my wall!!!” she sneers as she throws open her chamber doors.

…..................................

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clint Barton glares across at Loki, God of Mischief as he spoons cereal into his mouth, the god had been living with them for the past few months as....retribution, sort of like, community service....World service? What ever it is, Clint's one of the ones that was more vocal about him being housed with the other Avengers, he didn't want to be any where near the god, he didn't even want him on the same planet, realm, whatever they called it. Said God is currently sat in the chair at the end of the table, furthest from Clint but still not far enough, Thor, Steve, Bucky and Natasha are sat between them, just in case, each one eating breakfast aware of the heavy tension. The elevator pings and they all look to the invader of their tension, Stark steps out with a pretty brunette girl who works away on a tablet.

“This is the communal kitchen...” he sweeps his arm over the group.

“Stark?” Natasha asks and Tony looks to her.

“My new assistant, Amalie?” she nods. “Amalie” he informs them. “For Pepper's maternity leave”

“Oh” they nod.

“Jarvis emails a schedule every Monday morning and you are to assist in anything the Avengers need.....except for Loki” Tony grumbles, Amalie looks to Loki then away before nodding, her grip subtly getting tighter on the tablet. “Leave him to his brother”

“Very well...”

“Don't bother Banner in the labs” Stark points out. “There is a small dumb waiter” Tony moves to the all and lifts the hatch. “When you order lunch and dinner, just stick it in here, I'll make sure he eats it....what else?” he taps his chin, Clint glances to Amalie who is glaring at Loki, ha, Clint already liked the girl. “I can't think of anything else, so if you have any questions, email me or Pepper...just not Pepper”

“Of course” Amalie looks to Stark taking her attention away from Loki, Clint gives the god a smug look as he spoons in a mouthful of cereal. “I'll be in my office, if any of you need anything” she tells them all with a smile before leaving. Clint smirks wider.

“I like her” Natasha smirks understanding Clint's statement.

…..........................

Amalie walks towards her office and pulls out the cell phone given to her and types away. **'I'm in'**. She smirks setting it back into her pocket.

…...........................

The text is sent to another across the city, the figure holding it smirks and sets it down before moving to an ornate mirror on the wall, reaching up his hand turns blue before it can touch the glass, which wavers and swirls before an image appears. Asta.

“My Queen” he bows his head. “Amalie has infiltrated the Avengers stronghold” he lifts his head, the rest of him returning to it's natural blue skin hue.

“Very good” Asta smirks through the mirror. “When she returns have her contact me”

“Of course, your worship” they both share a smile.

“Our justice is right around the corner” she relaxes her shoulders a little.

“We will follow you until the end....” he bows again as the image disappears. He turns and looks to the small group gathered in the room, they all smile. “We are so close”

…................................................

Clint enters Amalie's office, she's sat behind her desk with a stack of papers almost as big as her, she doesn't look up as she greet him.

“Agent Barton” he pauses in his step and she smirks. “The AI informed me you were coming” he smiles. “What can I do for you?” she finishes signing a page and looks up. Clint holds up an arrow head.

“My arrow heads keep snapping” he places it on her desk. “Tony said you could order some better ones” she nods and scribbles a quick note before attaching it to the arrow head and setting it in a box behind her, Clint cocks his head and smiles, she's got a box for them all. “Are you settling in alright?”

“It's been one day, Barton” she states back with a smile, he smiles back. “But so far it's just signing the forms that Miss Potts left me a list of to sign” she shrugs and then glances to him. “I noticed that you were uncomfortable around Loki” Clint shrugs. “More so than the others”

“I...” Clint clears his throat. “I was victim to the sceptre when he came through the portal”

“Oh, I'm sorry” she tells him. “I shouldn't have asked”

“No, you should know.....you have to put up with us all, you should understand why some of us are more...hostile” he takes the seat in front of her desk. “Me and Romanoff are the ones that are....more concerned about him being here....Thor has the least problem, with it being his brother” Amalie nods. “Barnes has an issue....cause of the whole mind control thing he went through with Hydra...so he hates Loki most days....Steve sees the best in everyone” Amalie smiles. “So.....” Barton shrugs. “Wanda is on the fence...she wasn't around for the Battle of New York but she kind of understands the whole mind control thing, if she's having a bad day she'll be on the hating Loki side” Clint teases with a smile. “Everyone else...Wilson, Lang, Rhodey, Parker.....they kind of keep away from Loki, so figure they hate him or are at least are afraid of him.....you'll find them in the games room more often than not” she nods and makes note of it. “Parker's just a kid so he's out monday to friday...7 till 5....college or something” she smirks.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“It took Pepper years to work all this out....and well...they dropped you right in it with seven new members” she smiles. “So....figured you might need a hand”

“That's very thoughtful of you” he shrugs and points to the ring on her finger.

“Your husband alright with you working around all these superheroes” she laughs and spins the ring on her finger.

“Petrof trusts me implicitly”

“Petrof?” Clint asks.

“He's Norwegin” she states with a shrug. “Their culture is fascinating”

“Ah you must be disappointed” she raises an eyebrow. “Thor and Loki” she shrugs.

“Loki was always bad in mythology” he smiles and shakes his head standing.

“I'll leave you to your work.... but join us for dinner tonight, it's the one time you will see us all together except for missions, it'll make you familiar to them”

“I would love to....but I have the in-laws arriving tonight”

“Oooo yours sounds more fun” he tells her walking backwards, she laughs and shakes her head.

“Enjoy your dinner, Barton”

“You too.....what's your last name?”

“Bjornson”

“Bjornson” he nods as he leaves.

…..........................................

Amalie stands in front of the mirror, Petrof at her side, (he is the half Jotun from earlier), Amalie bows her head and smirks.

“Barton is the best way in.....his hatred of Loki is severe....the sceptre Loki carried was used to control his mind” Asta smiles through the mirror.

“I am so proud of you” she tells Amalie, who smiles at the praise. “What else?”

“Romanoff and Barnes......will be easiest to convince after Barton....Captain Rogers will listen to Barnes as well.....what do you want us to do?” Asta places her chin in her hand leaning on the arm of her throne before smirking.

“I think...this calls for a more direct....approach” Petrof and Amalie frown. “Tjostalf can hold the throne for a while.....It's about time I paid a visit to Midgard” Amalie and Petrof share a smirk as Asta's image disappears.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Asta stands in front of her floor length mirror, her ladies maids at her side as they look over her image, Asta turns to them.

“I need you to make me look like a prisoner.....” her maids look panicked. Tjostalf is sat at her desk watching.

“Are you sure this is wise, my Queen?” she looks to him.

“I have been waiting and waiting and waiting to finally end that prince's miserable existance, I owe it my dead father, to my dead mother and my dead brother, and my dead people to do this myself.....he took everything from me.....so I am going to end his life” she smirks. “But I am going to do it slowly, painfully, I am going to make him suffer first, like how I have suffered, like how our people have suffered” her maids smile at one another. “You have stood behind me for many years, Tjostalf, stand with me now” he stands and moves towards her. He then raises his hand and slaps her, hard, she falls to the ground with a cry before she smirks up at him.

“I am with you” he tells her and smiles, he looks to her maids. “Go to the commons and find a blacksmith, have him give you some shackles, but break them slightly, dents, marks, they need to look like she's been trying to escape” the maid nod and bow to Asta before leaving, Tjostalf helps Asta to her feet. “I apologise if I was to heavy handed” she shakes her head.

“No, it needs to look real” he tilts her head up to look at her lip, split and bleeding, he looks over her royal robes and shakes his head.

“I'll fetch some rags from the prisons” he cups her cheek wiping the blood from her chin as her skin turns blue. “Laufey would be proud of you” she smiles sadly at him, he bows his head and then leaves, Asta turns to the mirror and touches her lip slightly.

…..............................

Mime (Mimi) is the first maid back, carrying a large bucket and the shackles from the blacksmith.

“Mime? The bucket?” she looks to Asta.

“Ash and coal, my lady, to dirty you” Asta smiles.

“I never thought of that....thank you” Mime bows her head.

“My husband was one of the men that Loki killed with the Bifrost.....as was my son, he was seven, I want him to suffer” Asta smiles sadly and hugs the woman.

“Your husband and son shall have their justice” Mime nods and pulls back as Tjostalf returns with the other maid, carrying a bucket and the rags, the two maids share a look before smiling.

“I see we thought the same, sister” Mime smiles and kisses the other maid's head.

“Indeed we did” Mime takes the rags and goes behind the dressing screen. “My Queen” Asta stands from her dressing table and moves behind the screen to let Mime help her change.

…...................................

Tjostalf paces as he watches the maids rub the dirt, ash and coal into Asta's beautiful long blonde hair, the more he thinks on the plan the worse it seems.

“That prince is not an idiot” she glances to him in the mirror. “With his magic....”

“Mine is stronger” she states, Tjostalf sighs and clasps his hands behind his back, she smiles warmly at him. “I know you are concerned” she starts turning to face him.

“Your father gave me this position when he was king....with the hope that one day I would be your advisor as well.....I was there the day you were born....I was there the day you took your first steps and the day you spoke your first words...I was there the day your mother and brother were taken from us and the day you first picked up your sword....” he stops pacing to look at her. “You are as much my daughter as can be” she smiles at him. “I promised Laufey that I would protect you” she stands and moves to him, taking his hand in hers.

“And you have....you do” he smiles sadly.

“This plan of yours....”

“Tjostalf” she stand on her tiptoes to touch his cheek. “Trust me”

“With the world, my Queen” he bows his head. “If I could go with you....” she shakes her head.

“A Frost Giant would stand out too much...and I need you here....protecting my crown”

“Promise me you will be careful”

“Always” he kisses her forehead and looks over her.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly, she turns and looks in the mirror.

“I barely recognise myself” she touches her hair. “I am ready”

…......................................

Mime and Fricka (Her other maid) give Asta one last hug as they reach the Bifrost, then step back bowing their heads.

“We will await your return”

“You will both still be paid” Asta tells them. “I still need you to freshen my flowers” the two maids smile. “And feed my Frost beast”

“We will see it done” they states together and step back. Asta turns to Tjostalf who nods to her, she takes a deep breath.

“Hit me again” she tells him, he shakes his head.

“It was hard enough to mark you the first time....”

“It needs to look convincing, my lip is already healing” Tjostalf takes a deep breath and slaps her again, higher on her face this time, her cheek bone throbbing.

“My Queen” he moves to comfort her, she waves him off. She lifts her head and nods her thanks and holds out her hands, the guards brought along move to snap the shackles onto her wrists and ankles, each wishing her luck before she steps into the Bifrost, Tjostalf moves to the gate key and looks to her. “Be careful” he tells her, she looks to him.

“Look after our people, Tjostalf” he nods and turns the key, the Bifrost lighting up around Asta before she vanishes.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thor and Loki both look up and narrow their eyes and then look to one another. Thor standing and leaving the room as Loki glances to the magic cancelling cuff on his wrist.

…......................

Thor walks with Steve and Bucky as they head towards the small quinjet port at the back of the tower.

“Are you sure?”

“The Bifrost was activated....” Thor states setting his hammer to his side. “My father would not have sent anyone here without telling me first, and none of the other realms have any desire to be near Midgard....no offence” Steve waves him off. “Who....or what ever has come through...is most likely hostile”

“Alright...this is your area of expertise....how do you want to play this?” Steve grabs a tablet as he passes it and brings up the location specs.

“Me and Loki should go ahead, to check the location”

“No offence....but none of us really trust your brother yet” Bucky states, Thor nods understanding.

“Whoa” Steve pauses looking over the data. “Massive increase in storm weather” he hands it over to Thor who sighs.

“Not just storm weather.......snow” he hands the tablet back and walks away, fast. “It is a visitor from Jotunheim” he states as he passes Loki who pauses in attaching his small dagger to his belt. He and Thor share a look. “Let us hope whatever it is...has not travelled far” Clint sets his bow box down by his seat and glares at Loki as he walks past the archer. Natasha takes the seat next to Bruce who wraps his headphone wires around the main headphones, they share a look, both hoping Bruce won't actually be needed, Thor sits between Loki and the rest of them, Wanda sits next to Clint and pulls her red leather jacket over her shoulders. Bucky and Steve head to the cock pit where Tony sits flipping buttons.

“Ready?” Tony nods.

“Are you sure we won't need the others?” he asks glancing back at the smaller team, Steve shrugs.

“They are on stand by in case we do....but Thor seems happy it's just us” Tony nods and closes the Quinjet door before the jet takes off.

“What are we dealing with?”

“Jotunheim” Tony frowns.

“The ice place?”

“It is home to the Giants of Jotunheim” Thor answers. “Among them Frost Giants, Storm Giants, Mountain Giants and Rime Giants...It is a cold and barren world with very little sun light and almost perpetual winter”

“Sounds lovely” Wanda states smirking at Clint who nudges her shoulder.

“There was never much of anything useful in Jotunheim unless you count legions of half-witted Giants, which I do” Loki states with a smirk. Thor gives him a look.

“There was?” Natasha asks. “meaning there is not any longer?”

“I destroyed that retched realm with the Bifrost many years ago or at least the...Jotun”

“It is most likely a Frost Beast that has stumbled through” Thor states touching his hammer. “Easily dispatched” Though Loki looks sceptical. Steve notices and cocks his head.

“Loki?” the god looks to Captain America. “You don't agree?” Thor looks to his brother.

“There is something else at play......” Loki looks to the magic cancelling cuff. “Something foul” he states as the cuff lights up. Bucky steps back away from Loki and sits next to Natasha. “I have a bad feeling”

“Yes because that means anything to us” Clint grumbles, Wanda smacks his arm. “What?” he asks her quietly.

“Play nice” she whispers back.

“How bad of a feeling?”

“Enough that I want to crawl into a hole and hide away, that whatever it is.....I fear it” the others share a look, Clint and Wanda looking to Natasha and Bruce, and they fall to silence as they think on the redeeming god's words.

…............................

“I can't fly us any closer, the storm is only just starting to settle” Thor stands and moves to Tony's shoulder to look out the front window.

“Then put us down, me and Loki will go on foot to scout ahead”

“I'm coming with you” Clint states pulling his bow from it's crate. Loki rolls his eyes as Thor turns to Clint.

“No offence, Barton, but this weather is not for the mortal body” Clint kicks open another crate pulling out a really thick cold weather coat, Thor raises an eyebrow.

“The jet is always packing” Natasha informs him. “For either hot or cold climates” Clint pulls on the coat and straps his bow to his back.

“But still...”

“I'm going with you” Clint interrupts. “With ot without your permission....” Loki stands and moves towards Clint.

“These trust issues you are having with me and starting to border on the pathetic....” Loki tells him, Clint glares up at Loki, the god being slightly taller than the archer. “I might start thinking you are actually attracted to me” Clint growls.

“Can you blame me for not trusting you? After everything you've done, you just expect all to be forgiven......you haven't even apologised for any of it! For what you did to me...and to Dr. Selvig....” Loki raises an eyebrow, Clint huffs and turns away from him.

“Loki” Thor pushes his brother back into his seat. “We are to be working together, do not antagonize them”

“It's too easy” Thor pins him with a look and Loki rolls his eyes. “I'm sorry” he states loud enough for everyone to hear, Clint doesn't turn around. “For everything that I have made you suffer through.....for taking over your mind, Agent Barton....” Wanda gives Clint a look and he sighs turning back to Loki.

“Apology accepted” he grumbles with a sigh.

“Setting us down!” Tony shouts and Clint and Thor takes their seats again just as the jet lands with a thud.

….......................................

Clint pushes through the snow, glad he choose to change into the ski pants as well before leaving the jet, because jesus mary and joseph it is freezing and wet. Thor glances back at Clint to check he is keeping up as they push through the storm. Loki ahead of him, leading the way.

“What are we looking for?” Clint shouts. Loki glances back.

“The centre of the storm!” he shouts back. “It should just....” and like that the storm drops away around them. “Drop away” Loki finishes, Clint looks around a little impressed.

“Loki” Thor starts nodding to the centre of the anomoly, Loki pulls his dagger from his belt as Clint gets a good look.

“What are you doing?” he snaps at Loki.

“Going to take a look” he states plainly, Clint grabs his arm.

“It's just a girl” Clint straps his bow to his back and moves to the figure on the ground. Thor shoots Loki a look, he just shrugs back. “An unconscious girl” Clint states turning her onto her back.

“In shackles” Loki points out. “A prisoner....she could be dangerous” Clint brushes her hair out of her face and touches the growing bruise on her face gently. He looks to Thor who crouches at her other side.

“What do YOU think?” Clint asks, Thor takes the girls hand and looks over the shackle.

“The shackles are Jotun made......but she's too small to have posed a threat to them....”

“Too small?”

“They are giants” Loki points out. “And I agree....despite the shackles she seems harmless....I can feel no magic”

“So your bad feeling?” Clint teases, Loki rolls his eyes but ignores him to shove Thor out the way and pick the girl up, he adjusts his grip on her.

“Maybe when I destroyed the Jotuns she was stuck a prisoner......”

“And what, she only just escaped?” Loki shrugs.

“It could have happened”

“We'll have to asks her when she wakes up” Loki glances down at the girl.

“Come on” he starts back to the jet. Clint and Thor share a look before following him back into the storm.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Loki lays the unconscious, shackled woman down onto the small table as Bruce moves closer to check her vitals. Thor and Clint enter the jet behind him, Clint setting his bow down before moving to Bruce's side.

“So...” Bucky looks to her. “She's what all the fuss is about?” Loki shoots him a look. “I'm just asking” Bucky defends.

“Need to get these shackles off” Bruce mumbles to Tony who is looking over the metal. Tony nods and grabs a small blow torch from the side. “Careful” Bruce warns as Tony moves the torch to the metal. Bruce grabs a small ice pack and sets it against the bruise. “Hold this” he grabs Clint's wrist guiding it to her face. Clint takes over pressing it gently to her cheek. “Did any of you notice any other injuries?” Clint shakes his head, Bruce looks to the two Asgardians, Thor shakes his head. “Loki?” Loki tears his eyes from the woman and shakes his head.

“I don't think so” he answers, Bruce sighs and looks to Natasha and Wanda.

“Change of clothes” Wanda nods and moves to her small locker at the side. Natasha hands Bruce a pair of scissors just as Tony gets the last of the shackles off of her. “Okay” he looks to the others. “How about some privacy?” the male members of the team all turn around, Natasha and Wanda pull the rags off of her as Bruce checks for any other injuries. “She's good” he tells Wanda, Natasha helps sit her up to change her clothing before laying her down again.

“Amalie is helping Dr. Cho set up the lab” Tony tells Bruce who nods reaching for Clint.

“Give me that ice pack” Clint turns back and hands it over, Bruce sets it back onto the woman's cheek as Natasha looks through the rags.

“There is no ID, no....nothing just.....rags”

“She was a prisoner” Tony points out. “They tend not to be allowed to keep things” Steve looks to Wanda.

“You think you can....have a look” Wanda nods and sits next to the woman's head, placing her hand on either side.

“I don't think that is a good idea” Loki states, concerned.

“What? Why?” Wanda looks to him.

“Now you are concerned with mind control” Clint scoffs.

“This feels different” the god states still staring at the woman. “I want to try something first” he looks to the others and holds up his hand.

“You can't do magic” Bucky points out, Loki sighs.

“She came from Jotunheim” he states looking to Thor who nods, Loki moves to take the woman's hand, then changes his skin slowly, turning blue, and right where he holds her hand, her skin begins to change colour, Wanda, Natasha and Bruce jump back from her. “She is half-jotun...at least” he pulls away and her skin turns back to pink. He looks to Wanda. “Imagine if you had touched her and she'd turned blue.......you would be dead” he smirks. “I just saved your life”

“Why would she be dead?” Bruce asks.

“Jotun skin is highly dangerous” Thor explains. “Will cause instant frostbite”

“But...I've been touching her”

“But not invading her mind” Loki points out. “Unconscious and startled she may lash out....even if unintentional” he explains. “We need to be careful” As if on cue, the woman bolts upright, everyone stops and a shared doe in headlights look is what greets the previously unconscious woman. She looks to each of them, though her eyes linger on the two gods.

“Easy” Bruce tries to coo, her head snaps to him. “My names Dr. Banner.....Bruce” he offers her a smile.

“Asta” she states. “My name is Asta”

“Hello, Asta” he offers her his hand, she stares at it and raises an eyebrow before taking it.

“Hello, Bruce” he smiles at her. “Where am I?”

“On a jet...heading to the Avenger Tower in New York”

“New....York?” she cocks her head.

“Midgard” Loki answers, she snaps her head to him, green eyes clashing with green eyes. “You are on Midgard” he tells her.

“Midgard?” she asks, he nods.

“Where did you travel from?” Thor asks, she looks to him.

“Jotunheim” she answers looking at her clothing. “I urm...” she frowns at the shirt. “What am I wearing?”

“Wanda” Bruce nods to the girl who waves at Asta. “She helped change you into some of her spare clothing, you were wearing rags” Asta nods and then looks to her wrists.

“Why were you in shackles?” Natasha asks.

“I stole bread” Asta mumbles looking to the red head. “My father was sick, he couldn't work....so I had to steal.....to eat” she shrugs. “Got caught.....” she smirks a little. “Turns out I'm a terrible theif”

“How long?”

“A few years ago I think.....I got caught and then...they had more important things to worry about.....I heard fighting....and then there was this noise......” she stares off. “And so much screaming” Loki looks away from her. “I urm.....I waited....and waited....and no one came down into the cells.....the guy in the cell next to mine, he died first....”

“It's okay” Bruce touches her shoulder and she jolts away. “Sorry...keep going”

“It was the smell” she looks to the others. “I had to get out but I kept..blacking out.....and....they kept dying...” she looks to her knees. “I found a loose screw....in the door.....it took a while but I managed to pull it loose....” she holds up her fingers. “Pretty much got to the bone at one point trying to pull it free” Bruce holds out his hand and she looks at it before letting him take her hand, the scars littering her fingertips, jagged, old.

“These healed well....”

“I chilled the ends of my fingers to stop the bleeding....”

“Not ideal...but it worked” Bruce smiles at her. “I mean...you still have all of them so....” she smiles a little and nods.

“Small mercies”

“Exactly”

“So you're half frost giant?” Thor asks, Asta nods.

“Yeah, my father is Jotun”

“Your mother?”

“From Vanaheim.....” Thor nods and shares a look with Loki.

“Enough questions, let her rest” Bruce waves them all away. Loki doesn't move far, there is something about her.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stands next to Loki as they watch Bruce and Dr. Cho checking over Asta again, Natasha and Clint walk past the two gods and towards Asta. Natasha offering her a small smile.

“You can use my shower when they are through poking at you.....” Bruce smirks a little.

“Sorry” he looks to Asta. “You are the first female alien we've had in here”

“I'm an alien?” she asks amused.

“Ah I suppose to you we are the aliens” Clint states, Asta laughs and smiles warmly at him, he smiles back holding up an apple. “I thought you might be hungry” she smiles taking it from him.

“Thank you” she clasps in her hands as he smiles at her, Natasha raises an eyebrow as she watches the two of them, Loki narrows his eyes at the blonde. Thor sighs.

“What is it?” he asks his 'brother'.

“Something.....I can't put my finger on with her.....” he shakes his wrist with the cuff on. “If I had my magic...”

“You know that is out of the question” Loki lowers his wrist.

“Then we will have to wait and see then, won't we....” he sneers crossing his arms over his chest. “On your head be it” he adds as Natasha helps Asta stand from the medical cot. “Does she seem familiar to you?” he asks Thor who shakes his head.

“No, should she?” Loki shrugs.

“I don't know.....” he watches Asta leave with Natasha.

“You've spent more time on Jotunheim than I, maybe you saw her there”

“I would have remember seeing a Vanir amung the Jotun” he tells Thor who shrugs.

….....................................

Asta dries her hair, sitting on the edge of Natasha's bed, the red head has been kind enough to let her change on her own, and Asta is cautious, she knows there are camera here, she can feel them watching her. She holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers, gold mist wrapping around her fingers before she feels her magic fall into place, an illusion, showing her as she was, on the edge of the bed, she smirks and stands waving her hand over her chest, a small locket appearing around her neck. She pulls it off and opens it up revealling a small mirror on one side, touching it gently with a finger it ripples and swirls revealling Tjostalf, he smiles, looking releaved.

“I am in” Asta tells him. “Barton will be easier than I thought.....a simple flutter of a pretty girls lashes...”

“As long as you are safe” he tells her, she smiles at him.

“I am...our people?”

“Eagerly await your return”

“Good....I cannot wait for this to be over.....” she sighs as she sits on the bed, just as someone knocks on the door. “I have to go” she whispers. “I'll contact you soon”

“Be careful” she nods and shuts the locket, tucking it inside the borrowed shirt, throwing her hand out to remove the illusion before turnig to the door.

“Yes?”

“It's Wanda, can I come in?”

“Yes” Asta stands straighteing her jacket as Wanda enters and looks over Asta.

“Steve made dinner, if you are hungry” Asta nods and smiles at the girl. “It must be disorientating for you....” she starts as they leave Natasha's room. “I know Thor said when he first came to Earth....” Wanda glances to Asta. “Urm....Midgard? That he had trouble adjusting”

“Earth” Asta tries and smiles, Wanda nods.

“You are from Jotunheim, right?” Wanda struggles a little with the word but gets it in the end, Asta nods. “What's it like?”

“Most would say it is a frozen wasteland” Asta smiles. “But there are mountains of pure ice that glitter in the sunshine and it makes these rainbows over the snow....” Wanda smiles at her. “When I was a child I used to go out and sit, just to watch the sun as it rose through the mountains”

“Sounds beautiful” Wanda tells her.

“Yeah, it was” Wanda looks up at Asta who looks down.

“I'm sorry” Wanda tells her. “I lost my home too....”

….............................

Clint looks up at Asta as she enters the kitchen with Wanda, now all the dirt has been scrubbed clean from her skin she is actually pretty....beautiful, long blond hair, pale skin, bright green eyes. She smiles at him, noticing him watching her, he looks away smirking to himself, Natasha shakes her head, amsued watching her friend. The only two spare seats are between Clint so he finds himself sat with Asta at his side, she smells like.....fresh snow and cold crisp air, reminds him of when he and his younger brother would slip away from the circus to ice skate on the frozen lake down the road.

“You look better” he tells her, she smiles.

“Feel better” he smirks.

“All that dirt was really caked into your hair.....can't have felt good”

“No, it didn't.....the shower was nice....I can't remember the last time I felt so clean...” she turns to Natasha. “Thank you, for letting me use your shower...your shampoo...and your clothes....” Natasha smiles at her.

“You're welcome” Steve moves to the table setting down three huge bowl of something, Asta raises an eyebrow.

“Pasta” Clint tells her, she gives him a blank look. “Yeah, the Asgardians didn't know what that was either.....” he smirks teasing. “You'll like it” he spoons out a serving and sets it on her plate. “And I am going to apologise now” she raises an eyebrow. “There are two super soldiers and two gods at this table.....you'll never see anyone put away food like they do”

“She lived with Giants” Thor points out, Asta smirks at Clint who stares at her.

“What do Frost Giants eat?” Tony asks filling his own plate.

“Fish mostly....they are….'were' impressive Ice fishers, some would travel half way across the whole of Jotunhiem each day just to catch a few fish” she smiles warmly. “Fruits, seeds, berries, they are pretty hard to come by, there are these little fluffy mammals, the children enjoy playing with them......they eat them too....”

“Rabbits” Loki tells her. “They have them here too....but smaller” Asta glances to him and they share a look, his calculating, untrusting, dark, she's amused, calculating, but there is something else, Loki notes, pain, hate, vengance. She smirks at him then looks to her meal.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Clint bolts upright in his bed at the sound of a scream tearing through the tower, he jumps up grabbing the hand gun he keeps taped to the bottom of the draw beside his bed and hurries out the room and down the corridor, Natasha leaves her own room, in a similar armed state, they share a look.

“It's Asta” Natasha states as they move. Asta stumbles out of her room looking terrified.

“Asta!” Clint tucks his gun into the back of his sleep trousers and holds her up, she grabs his shirt and stares up at him, pleadingly.

“He was the room” she whimpers and presses her head to his chest, he wraps an arm around her.

“Who?” she whimpers. “Asta, who?”

“Loki” she mumbles into his chest, Natasha and Clint share a look before the redhead moves into Asta's room and looks around.

“It's okay” Clint tells Asta. Natasha leaves the room and shakes her head lowering her gun. Asta clutches to Clint who rubs her back.

“What's going on?” Steve asks moving towards them, his shield in his hand, behind him Thor and Loki follow, Clint points to Loki.

“You! Back off!!” Loki stares, disbelieving, Clint pulls Asta closer to him, Natasha moving to stand in front of the woman.

“What?” Loki asks.

“Creeping into someones bedroom in the middle of the night”

“What?! I did no such thing” Loki argues glancing to Asta, who's still tucked into Clint's chest. “Tell them the truth” she whimpers and Clint pulls her closer.

“She is.....”

“I swear I was not in her bedroom....why would I be?”

“Cause you're a creepy little perv!” Clint shouts back. “Why would she lie?”

“I don't know” Loki states and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ask Jarvis” They all share a look, Steve setting his shield down.

“We'll ask Jarvis” he states looking to each of them, a round of nods, Clint rubs Asta's arm.

“Him first” Clint nods to Loki who glares and then walks down the hall with Thor who glances to Asta. “Come on” Clint leads her forward with Natasha at her side.

“You believe me, don't you?” Asta asks Clint quietly, he looks down at her.

“Yeah, I do, Nat?” Natasha nods, agreeing, Asta gives him a small smile. “It'll be fine, Jarvis will prove it to everyone else, okay?” she nods. Loki glares across at Clint as they all sit around the tv in the communal living room.

“Jarvis” Steve is stood behind them and sighs. “Play surveillance feed from Asta's room” the tv turns on and a clip of Asta's bedroom appears, dark, lights out, though the moon illuminates Asta's form on the bed, sleeping, and right there....from the shadows.....Loki, well......an illusion version of Loki. Current Loki stares wide eyed at the screen, Thor shoots his brother an unbelieving look as Clint shoots him a smug look.

“Now who is the liar?” he asks with a huge smirk.

“That's not possible” Loki whispers to himself as the others start aruging, Asta watches them, amused, Loki glances to her as she glances to him, a smirk stretching across her lips at his look of disbelief. He stands up and the others stop to look at him. “This is her” he growls looking to Asta. “I don't know how she is doing it....but she is....” Clint gets in Loki's face.

“You are just trying to worm your way out of the blame!”

“We told you it was a bad idea having him here” Natasha adds standing at Clint's side.

“If Loki says it wasn't him.....I believe him” Thor states, Bucky starts laughing.

“You would say and do anything to save your brother” He tells the god back. “He's been caught....red handed.....how much more proof do you need?!!”

“It wasn't me!” Loki defends. “I was across the other side of the tower! How could I have returned to my room and then come back with the others”

“Maybe your cuffs aren't on tight enough” Natasha points to Loki's wrist. “And you still have some of your magic”

“Enough!!” Steve shouts and everyone falls silent. “We'll have Tony look at the footage in the morning, he'll be able to tell if it has been tampered with....For now....Loki is to keep his distance from Asta”

“But....”

“That's it” Steve drives the point home with a look to Loki and Thor, both gods nod. “Now, get some more sleep” Loki leaves with a glare at Asta, who's returned to her frightened little woman act. Clint crouches in front of her.

“You alright?” she nods as she looks to him.

“You don't have to worry about Loki” Bucky tells her. “One of us will stay with you” he looks to Natasha and Clint who nod agreeing. She looks to Clint as he takes her hand to squeeze reassuringly.

“Will you stay?” he looks to her and nods.

“Of course” she squeezes his hand whilst Natasha and Bucky share a look.

…..................

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Clint checks every nook and cranny of Asta's room with his gun before turning to Asta and nodding.

“Thank you” she tells him softly. “Not just for....checking but....for believing me”

“Yeah, well.....me and Loki have a....complicated history” she cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. “It's not really a bedtime story” he teases and she shrugs.

“My father used to tell me the story of how Laufey took Odin's eye in battle before bed” he laughs a little as she sits on the bed.

“Laufey was the...Jotun king, right?” she nods and pulls off the cardigan she'd grabbed on the way out of the room, underneath a simple black vest, that unfortunatly, for Clint, showed way too much skin, how is suppose to concentrate on being the nice, protective agent when he can pretty much see her chest.

“He was.....” she states sadly plucking at the blanket. “People always assume that because they are giants that they aren't worthy of living” Clint sits with her.

“I don't think that” she smiles a little.

“Tell me about what happened.....with Loki” he lays back with his arms folded beneath his head, she flops back to join him.

“Once upon a time there was a very bad man with a pointy scepter of doom.....” she slaps his chest and he laughs a little before taking her hand. “Loki wanted to invade Earth....and when he touched my chest with his scepter.....he took over control of my mind”

“I'm sorry” she tells him turning to face him, he copies her actions till they lay on their sides face one another.

“And I'm sorry too....” she raises an eyebrow. “We should have found you somewhere else to stay....or at least seen that he would try something......”

“It's not your fault”

“He's just.....” Clint cuts himself off staring into her eyes. “Your eyes are really green” she smiles at him. “Sorry” he blushes a little and clears his throat. “You should get some sleep.....Loki is not going to let this go lightly”

“No, I doubt he will”

“Me, Nat and Bucky will be there....we're on your side...”

“Thank you” she tells him, he smiles and nods before she turns on her side away from him.

…...............................

Clint wakes to giggling, he frowns and snuggles into his blankets deeper before he hears it again, he sits up and glares around, finding Natasha, Wanda and Bucky watching him from the doorway.

“What?” he croacks out before clearing his throat.

“Comfy?” Bucky asks, teasing, Clint looks around.

“This isn't my bedroom”

“Nope” Wanda states chuckling. The figure next to Clint groans and shifts and he remembers where he is, his cheeks flush bright red as he looks back to the others.

“What are you three doing here?”

“Steve's called for a meeting before she wakes up......so we can argue and not upset her” Clint nods and carefully manoveures himself out of Asta's bed. Bucky smirking away at the archer.

“Shut up” Clint growls walking past the three of them.

“I think it's cute” Wanda tells him following after him.

…....................................

Asta rubs her neck as she heads towards the communal living room only to find herself suddenly pinned to the wall and a very angry and rough looking Loki glaring at her, she grabs his wrist as he squeezes her throat.

“I don't know who you are” he whispers leaning closer to her. “Or why you are here.....But I don't think you know just who you are dealing with” she grips his wrist tighter and pulls it from her, he lets go of her neck and she falls to her kness with a cough before laughing and smirking up at him.

“No, no, Odinson, it's you who does not know who you are dealing with” she moves to her feet and stands toe to toe with him. “You had to think that one of your many many victims would not let it go easily” she smirks. “Well....I am here for an entire nation of people” he scoffs.

“The Jotun?” he shakes his head. “They were witless to begin with....How ever many are left....are not much of a threat to me...” she smirks wider.

“You've given your attempt on their lives more credit than I thought......” Loki looks to her. “How many do you believe you slaughtered?” she asks cocking her head. “Thousands? Millions? Try a few hundred.....and those that lived...those that survived.....are out for your life.....” Loki stares at her then smirks.

“You are lying....if there are so many left....how did they let one vanir prisoner escape?” he laughs. “Nice try though......give up your vendetor and I will not have to hurt you” he turns and walks away, Asta smirks stepping into the centre of the hall.

“What about his daughter?” Loki stops and glances over his shoulder at her.

“Who's daughter?” her smirk widens.

“Laufey's” Loki fully turns to her. “He had a daughter......and she is ruling over Jotunheim now”

“A daughter” Loki whispers. “A Queen”

“She's out for your head and your heart, Odinson” she states walking past him. Loki looks to his hand turning blue as Asta leaves him alone.

“A sister” he whispers to himself.

…................................

 


	9. Chapter 9

Loki paces as Thor watches, they'd retreated to the garden on the roof of the tower, none of the others bother to go up there so the trickster god has taken to it.

“A sister?” Thor asks.

“Half at least.....Laufey's daughter”

“And she is Queen of Jotunheim?” Loki nods.

“Acroding to Asta, yes”

“You were told to stay away from her......” Loki waves him off.

“She called me Odinson” Loki stops pacing and looks to Thor. “Other than Laufey and his immediate counsil......they must not know of my.......heritage...it is possible their Queen is unaware”

“Loki.....”

“I have a sister” he drops onto the small bench. “And she hates me” he scoffs. “Wants to kill me” Loki leans forward onto his knees. “I never considered that Laufey would......”

“He would have wanted an heir....and with you gone....” Loki nods. “Do you want to see her?” Thor asks. “Do you want her to know who you are?”

“She knows who I am...she knows what I did to the Jotun.....and to Laufey......I'm not sure she's going to want to see me.....I murdered our father” Thor sighs and stands patting Loki's shoulder.

…............................................

“Come with me” Clint states leaning over the couch to smirk at Asta.

“Where are we going?” she asks standing up, he holds out a showl, red, obviously Wanda's, and pulls it around her shoulders.

“You have been on Midgard for three days now and all you've seen is the inside of this tower.....we are going out” she raises an eyebrow. “We are going to go to Central Park and I am going to introduce you to hot dogs and pretzals and” he smiles. “Candy floss”

“You should check out Coney Island” Steve tells them from his armchair. Clint nods. “They do all these different flavours of candy floss....and candy apples”

“Chilli” Bucky pipes up from Steve's feet. “Best chilli I ever had was at Coney Island”

“Just eat...after the rides” Steve warns, Asta cocks her head.

“Why?” Bucky looks up at her and smirks.

“Ah...she's half giant...pretty sure she won't throw up” Asta laughs.

“No, but I will” Clint answers holding out his hand towards Asta. “Wanda said you come from a world of snow and ice....that's all you've known?” she nods. “Do you not want to see what else is out there?” he teases reaching for her, she lifts her hand into his and he smiles. “Plus you know...going out...away from Loki” she smirks and nods.

“Okay.....show me...your Midgard” Clint smiles at her as he pulls her towards the elevator.

…..................................................

Clint watches Asta as she watches the rides on Coney Island, her eyes wide with awe and excitement, the candy floss in her hand forgotten.

“What is this?!” she looks to Clint, he smiles taking the floss from her before she drops it.

“The Cyclone”

“What is it's purpose?” she looks back to the ride.

“Fun”

“Fun?” she asks, confused. “How is that fun?”

“Some people like to be scared”

“I don't understand” she looks to him against, like a little lost puppy who is confused, he smiles, it's so much like Thor when he first started living on Earth.

“Would you like to try it?” she cocks his head. “You ride it....” he smirks watching her. “Try it” she looks to him as he raises an eyebrow, she looks back to the cyclone and then nods.

“Okay”

“Okay?” he asks setting the candy floss in the trash, she nods.

“Okay” he smiles and takes her hand again.

….............................................................

Asta slides down the wall to sit on the floor, Clint on the other side of the wall.

“I really sorry you had to listen to that” she shakes her head to herself.

“Steve warned you not to eat and ride” he laughs a little before promptly throwing up again.

“Urgh” he sits back and presses his head to his arm. “This is not the Earth I wanted you to see”

“You have shown me more than ice and snow, Clint” she tells him softly, this isn't good......she actually might like the guy, he's sweet enough, nice enough, pretty enough, for a human, and the others are nice too, Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Steve......she rests her head to her knees....she just needs to finish this.....finish it then go home.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“You've been quiet” Clint tells Asta as they leave the museum, she glances up at him.

“I apologise......”

“I've thrown too much at you, haven't I?” he stops them and sighs. “Natasha warned me about this” she smiles a little at him.

“I'm just tired....” she tells him pulling the showl around her, he reaches up and touches her cheek.

“You are looking a little pale.....” she subconsciously leans into his hand. “Too much sugar probably” he brushes his thumb over her cheek. “Let's walk back, the fresh air might make you feel better” she smiles slightly just as the sky rumbles and it begins to rain, Clint sighs. “So much for that plan” he grabs her hand and pulls her along. “We should find somewhere dry to wait it out” he dashes into a shop doorway and pulls her with him, she laughs a little and he smiles at her.

“We don't have rain in Jotunheim” he raises an eyebrow. “It's too cold so it always falls as snow” he brushes her wet hair from her face and smiles.

“Do you miss it? Jotunheim?” she nods.

“I may have escaped it but....”

“It was your home” she smiles.

“Yes, it was....” she fiddles with her hands, till he takes one of the gently. “Do you know what he did?” she asks looking up at him. “Loki, to my home?” Clint smiles sadly.

“I know a little....”

“He turned the Bifrost on us.....when I spoke of screaming, that was it.....he left it on and it tore through Jotunheim like a knife through....Midgardian butter......when I was leaving.....there were.....parts of the giants lying around....” she turns teary eyes on him. “And I knew my father was among them” he lifts her face up and brush a loose tear from her cheek. “I apologise” she turns away.

“Don't” he turns her face back. “Don't apologise for being upset, your father is dead.....was...murdered.....it's okay to cry”

“Why are you being nice to me?” she sniffles a little looking up at him, he smiles a little and shrugs.

“You've had an unfortunate life so far” she cocks her head. “You father getting sick, getting caught stealing food, prison.....your people dying and then.....knowing your cell buddies are dying around you” Asta looks away from him. “Escaping and then falling to a....realm you do not know......I wasn't going to add more to it....Nat agrees with me” he smirks down at her. “Plus...” he reaches for her chin. “That pretty face suits smiling better than scowling....” he teases, she smiles at him, brusing his thumb along her jaw. “I know Thor always said Asgardians are beautiful”

“I'm not an Asgardian” she snaps pulling away. Clint frowns at her as she looks away.

“I know that...I'm sorry” he takes her arm and pulls her back into the shelter out of the rain. “I didn't....” he sighs and brushes his hair back. “Loki said you are half Vanir.....” she nods. “And that the Vanir is the sister race of the Asgardians......I just assumed they were similar”

“I wouldn't know....” she shrugs. “My mother died when I was a child....and I never met another Vanir”

“Tell me about her...your mother”

“She was beautiful” Asta smiles sadly. “Long black hair that reached the backs of her knees......” Clint smiles. “She would let me sit and braid it...it would take me hours with my little chubby child hands” she raises her now, dainty, elegant fingers. “And when she was pregnant, she would sing to me and the baby...” she smiles. “My father would sit, just sit and watch us....with this smile on his face”

“A baby? You have a younger sibling” she shakes her head.

“No, I did” Clint's smile drops. “A brother...”

“I'm sorry.....” she shrugs. “What happened?”

“Odin happened....he decided the Jotun were not worthy of living....so he and his Asgardians invaded....wasn't even a week after she'd given birth that my mother was killed in her bed....I don't know about my brother....just that he was....gone after” he cups her cheek.

“Your whole family...” he gives her a sad look, she shrugs.

“My people....the Jotun.....are just....pests to Odin...and his kind”

“You are very much....not a pest” he tells her softly, she looks up at him and smiles.

“Thank you” he smiles warmly at her. “But I'm only half Jotun” she teases, he chuckles and brushes her hair back and stares into her eyes, his thumb moves to her lips as he leans closer.

“Asta” he whispers and presses forward to kiss her. She grabs his jacket and pulls him closer as she returns the kiss, he tilts her face up a little and presses her back against the wall. He gently brushes his thumb over her cheek as he pulls back. “I'm sorry....I shouldn't” she shakes her head touching her lips before pulling him back to her, he smirks and kisses her again.

…................................

Asta waits till she is sure everyone is asleep before sneaking out the tower, the hood of the black coat pulled up over her head to hide her, she stands outside the doors, waiting.....Amalie and Petrof, both hidden behind hoods, Amalie smiles seeing Asta and pulls her into a hug, Asta smiles hugging her back.

“Come on” Petrof touches Asta's shoulder gently. “Let's get you off the street”

“Are you two okay?” Asta asks walking between them.

“Do not worry, my Queen” Petrof tells her. “We are fine.....it's taken some.....adjusting..” Asta nods and relaxes a little. “The others.....they are still...trying” Asta nods.

“I'm moving it up....the plan....” they both looks to her. “I know the plan was to make him suffer a little longer......but I can't stay here....I want to go home” she tells them. “So...tomorrow night.....” she stops, they continue to wakl before glancing back to her. “I'm going to kill him”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Clint looks to Asta who is curled up on the communal couch staring at the tv screen, though he knows she is not actually watching it, he looks to Steve who sits at the kitchen counter watching her.

“How long she been laying there?”

“Since about 6am” he answers.

“And she hasn't moved at all?” Clint asks concerned.

“Nope, nor has she eaten....maybe she's getting sick...some virus she can't get Jotunheim but she can here....you were out in the rain for a while yesterday”

“Has Thor or Loki even gotten sick?” Steve shakes his head.

“She's not an Asgardian though”

“I know that...” Clint snaps surprising Steve. “Sorry...I made the mistake of calling her an asgardian yesterday...she was not happy about it” Steve smirks and shakes his head. “I'll go talk to her” Clint moves over to Asta and crouches in front of her. “Hey” she glances to him.

“Hey” she answers.

“Steve says you haven't eaten...” she shrugs, he brushes her hair back.

“Just....tired” she grumbles looking back to the tv.

“If you don't feel very well, tell us.....your immune system should be better than the common cold” Clint glances across at Steve who is leaving the room before he looks back to Asta, he presses his hand to her head. “You are a little on the warm side....”

“'M suppose to be cold” she tells him, he frowns at her. “Frost Giant”

“Oh” he stands and moves to grab an ice pack from the freezer before returning to her. “You should have said something”

“Didn't want to be a bother” she moans as he presses the ice pack to her head.

“You're not a bother” he tells her softly, she looks up at him and sniffles a little. “What is it?” she grabs his shirt and pulls him to her, she presses her lips to his, kissing him softly, Clint smiles against her lips and kisses her back.

….............................

Loki grabs Clint's arm as he passes him, Clint turning to punch the god, Loki easily grabs the archer's wrist.

“Sonofa....”

“Don't trust her” Loki tells him. “She's up to something”

“She's sick” he tells Loki back.

“No...I mean....I don't believe she was a prisoner....I think she is an assassin”

“She's been here four days....”

“There is more going on here” Loki begs of him. “She's using you....” Clint glares and pulls his arm back.

“Just back off...and leave Asta alone” Clint starts to walk away before turning back. “In fact....stay across your side of the tower...” he adds before heading into Asta's room.

….................................

Bruce frowns down at the results of Asta's blood test, he shakes his head and rubs his eyes, blaming lack of sleep, only they still say the same thing when he looks down again, he turns to Tony who is asleep, head on his keyboard.

“Tony” Tony bolts up, imprint on his face and whirls around to Bruce.

“What?”

“I found something” he holds out the test results, Tony tries to take them, Bruce holds onto them. “I think it is a mistake”

“Jarvis doesn't make mistakes” Tony mumbles tugging the paper away from Bruce and then looks down. “Jarvis must have made a mistake”

“I assure you sir, I ran the test four times” Tony points to the computer.

“So run it again......” The AI almost sighs.

“Running results” the printer prints out another sheet of results and Bruce grabs them from the printer and holds it out to Tony.

“Huh” Tony states looking over the tests. “Reindeer games' sister” Bruce moves towards him.

“It also means that she lied...” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Loki's real father was Laufey.....King of Jotunheim........the Queen that is out to get him....is Asta...she's here to kill him” they share a look.

…......................................

Tony runs into the communal room and looks around each member of the team, counting, checking, she's not here.....neither is Loki.

“Crap” he mumbles. “Loki...” he pants. “Asta” the others are staring at him.

“What's he done now?” Clint complains.

“DNA” the others frown. “Match...” Thor stands. “Siblings!” Thor's eyes widen.

“Are you sure?” he asks Tony.

“Yes!!” Tony shouts. “She's his sister!”

“Laufey's daughter” Thor holds out his hand.

“Not the walls!!” Tony shouts as they hear Thor's hammer moving through the walls, Tony throws up his hands and groans. Clint frowns looking between the two men.

“Hold up! What? What are you two talking about?” he stands as Natasha does.

“Asta...” Tony starts. “Is Loki sister”

“The baby” Clint mumbles, Thor and Tony look to him. “She told me she had a brother....that he was dead....or gone” Thor nods.

“Laufey probaly told her so....we are wasting time here....I have to find my brother.....and his murderous sister”

“Are you sure?” Clint asks. “This is Asta we're talking about, she's been here for days...she's quiet....” Thor looks to Clint softly, understanding.

“Barton.....”

“No” Clint snaps. “Not until there is proof.....you can't just condemn her....so what? She's Laufey's daughter? That doesn't mean she's this.....Queen....it could just be someone else that took over when Loki killed Laufey and Asta was cast out....” the others share a look, it's possible, Clint has a point. Eyes settle on Thor who thinks it over before lowering his hammer.

“Proof” he nods in agreement. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Loki pounces on the blonde that stands over his bed before pinning her to the wall, his fingers curling around her wrist holding the ornate dagger away from himself.

“I knew you would show your hand eventually” he growls wrapping his other hand around her neck, her free hand grabs his wrist. “So what did she promise you? Your Queen?” he asks leaning closer to her. “You are lucky, I don't have my magic.....” he smirks. “This could be so much more painful for you...” she smirks at him and wiggles her fingers, gold mist seeps out her fingertips.

“I have mine!” she throws out her hand and he goes flying away from her. She spins her hold on her dagger and stands. “And all she offered....was justice” Loki looks to her. “You murdered....my father” his eyes soften a little.

“I'm sorry....”

“You're a liar” her voice breaks a little. He holds out a hand to her.

“No, I swear....I am...I am really sorry that I hurt you...”

“You got away with it....with all of it, and I....I lost everything” she lowers her arm as she starts to cry. “I just want....”

“What? What is it you want?” he walks slowly towards her.

“I want my family back” he gently takes her daggered wrist. “I want my mother.....and my brother.....and my father....” he reaches up and brushes her tears from her face before pulling her to him.

“I'm sorry” he tells her, twisting her wrist so she drops the blade and he wraps his arms around her as she falls to her knees. “I've got you” he kneels in front of her as she weeps against his chest. “I'm sorry” he strokes her hair as she balls up her fists. “It's okay” she hits his chest and he takes it, she has every right to want to kill him, he'd want to kill him, she raises her fingers over his heart and presses against his chest, Loki gasps and pulls back as she smirks at him, his heart racing in his chest, too fast. “Stop” he growls grabbing her wrist.

“Sorry isn't good enough” she moves closer to his ear. “I am Asta, daughter of Laufey, Queen of Jotunheim” Loki's eyes widen. “And I will avenge my father and I will avenge my people”

“Asta” he groans out trying to pull her fingers from his chest. “Please” her smirks widens. “I am your brother!” she looks to him, her smirk dropping. “I am your brother” he whispers and she lets go of him pushing him backwards, Loki gasps on the floor as she stands, staring down at him.

“What?” Loki clutches his chest, his heart still racing.

“What did you do to me?” he looks up at her as she steps away from him. “Asta!” he snaps and her eyes widen looking at him.

“I urm....It's a.....” she backs herself against the wall and sinks down. Loki groans falling backwards.

“Jarvis!” he shouts.

“Already alerted” Loki relaxes a little trying to calm his heart.

“Asta” he begs looking to her. “Make it stop” she stares at him before crawling towards him. She presses her hand to his chest as his own finds her cheek, she stares at him as he brushes his thumb over her cheek. “Please” she hangs her head and closes her eyes digging her fingers back into his chest, Loki groans as his heart rate slows again. “Thank you” he drops his head back against the floor. “Thank you” she sits back.

“Are you really my brother?” she whispers, he turns his head to look at her.

“I think so”

“Why did you kill him?” he sits up and places his hand in his lap.

“That's a very long story, Asta, and we really don't have time” the door behind her slams open and she whirls around, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bucky stand, ready for a fight, they look to Asta and Loki on the floor.

“Urm...Jarvis said...”

“It was a mistake” Loki states looking to Asta. “Wasn't it?” Asta looks to Loki and nods.

“Yes, a mistake” she answers, Clint narrows his eyes at the pair as Natasha and Bucky lower their guns.

“Okay, then” Clint looks to Asta.

“Are you sure you are okay?” she looks up at him, he notes the tear stains and the red eyes.

“I'm fine, Clint” he raises an eyebrow and she smiles giving him a nod. Clint looks between them before leaving, Natasha and Bucky following him, Thor looks to Loki and raises an eyebrow.

“Sit” Loki nods to the bed for Thor. “We all need to talk” Thor shuts the door and sits on the bed. “Thor...meet my sister” Thor looks to Asta.

“I know” Loki and Asta look to Thor. “Blood tests.....Banner and Stark just figured it out and told us...”

“And you didn't say anything” Loki snaps.

“I just found out” Thor snaps back before looking to Asta. “So....why are you really here?”

“To kill him” she nods to Loki. “That was the plan” she mumbles looking to the dagger on the floor by Loki's leg. “But I didn't know....”

“That he was Laufey's son?” she shakes her head.

“No....I thought....” she rubs her hands over her eyes. Loki moves and hugs her, Thor raises an eyebrow.

“It's okay” Loki whispers. “I didn't know either....” he pulls back and wipes the tears from her cheek. “Did we share....was your mother?” she nods.

“She was yours too” she sniffles. “I urm.....”

“It's okay, Asta” Thor clears his throat.

“I'll leave you both to talk” he stands and looks to Loki.

“We'll be fine” he tells Thor stroking Asta's hair. Thor nods and leaves them both alone. “I am sorry, for what I did to your.....our father” she shakes her head and presses her foredhead to his chest.

“Just.....shut up” she wraps her arms around him. “For now....just......you are alive” he nods and hugs her back, fingers in her hair. “I'll try and kill you again tomorrow” he laughs a little as she clutches to his shirt.

“Seems to be a running theme in our family” he presses his head to hers.

“Family” she mumbles.

“Yeah......Did you ever wonder?”

“If you were alive?” he nods. “All the time.....I don't suppose you remember anything...”

“No” she pulls back a little.

“Do you want mine?” he raises an eyebrow. “I have a few memories of you....” she holds up her hands, her gold magic mist seeping from her fingertips. “I can show you what I remember” he looks to her hands and then to her. “I'm not going to try and kill you...not today” he smirks and then nods, she raises her fingers to his head. “Close your eyes” Loki does as she asks.

................................

“Asta” the little princess, five years old looks up at her father who smiles. “Would you like to meet your baby brother?” she shuffles off of the ice chair she had been sat on.

“It's a boy?” she asks and Laufey smiles down at her.

“A boy” he holds out his hand and she takes it letting Laufey pull her up.

“What does he look like? Does he have hair? How many fingers does he have? Is he blue?” Laufey laughs a little.

“He looks like a little frost giant, Asta and he has eight fingers” Asta's eyes widen.

“Only eight fingers!” Laufey laughs and holds up her tiny hand, counting each fingers.

“You have eight fingers, Asta” her eyes widen. “And two thumbs”

“Oh” she smiles warmly at him. He chuckles and pushes open the chamber doors to his and the Queen's room.

“Are you ready little one?”

“What if he doesn't like me?”

“He will” Laufey tells her as they enters.

“Mother” Asta wiggles free of her father and runs to the bed where her mother lays.

“Asta” she smiles warmly at her daughter and helps her onto the bed. “Meet your brother” she holds the small bundle in her free arm towards Asta who peers down at him.

“He's blue!” she smiles at the baby, her mother laughs a little looking to Laufey who is watching them warmly. “Hello baby brother” Asta smiles as the baby grabs her finger. “What's his name?”

“We haven't named him yet, Asta.....we have to take him to the temple and let the priests decide....just like we did with you”

“So....we just call him baby for now?” Asta asks, her mother chuckles as the baby sucks on Asta's fingers tips.

“For now, yes” her mother brushes her hair back. “You know this doesn't mean we love you any less” Asta smiles.

“I know....” she smiles at her mother before looking to the baby. “Hey, baby brother” she whisper. “I will always protect you”

...............................

Loki looks to Asta as she pulls her hands back from his head, she gives him a sad smile.

“She was beautiful” he tells her.

“Yeah, she was” Asta reaches up and brushes away his tears. “I'm sorry” he frowns. “I should have protected you more” he shakes his head.

“That's why I was in the temple...” he mumbles.

“It was your name day” she tells him. “When they came.....” she looks up at him. “The priests had taken you to get you ready, and Laufey was on his way to get me when they stormed.....he shoved me into a cabinet and told me not to come out......” he rubs the side of her head.

“Odin told me I had been abandoned” Loki whispers. Asta shakes her head.

“No” Loki presses his forehead to hers. “We should...sleep.....you....you need to be a full strength” she grabs his wrist and shakes the cuff with a smirk. “Without your own magic....you'll find it harder to fight off my advances on your life” he smirks as she stands.

“Goodnight.....sister” she smiles a little.

“Goodnight, brother” she leaves his room, Loki smiles to himself.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki goes wide eyed and ducks as the ornate dagger flies towards him from a smirking Asta, he looks to where it is wedged in the wall before looking back to Asta as she walks away, he smirks and follows after her.

“Is that it for today?” he teases, she glances over her shoulder at him and smirks. “You're not going to tell me?” she shrugs as he follows her towards the kitchen. Clint sits at the breakfast and looks up as Asta walks in, he smiles at her and she smiles back, though his turn into a glare as Loki follows her in.

“Morning” Asta greets Clint, he turns his glare on her and changes it to a warm smile as she takes the seat at his side, he takes her hand under the table and squeezes. He leans closer to her.

“Are you alright?” she raises an eyebrow. “After last night” Asta smiles and looks to Loki who reaches for an empty coffee mug, she looks to Clint and nods.

“Yeah.....I'm guessing you know....” she nods to Loki.

“Yep....” Clint nods, Asta gives him a sad smile. “Hey look” he reaches up and pokes her cheek, she smiles. “When your brother is.....that” he teases nodding to Loki who glares. “No wonder you kept it quiet”

“Except she was just as surprised about it as I was” Loki tells him, Clint looks to Asta who nods.

“I had no idea.....” she tells him. “And I never said about Laufey....cause....it's Laufey....I know how people feel about him.....especially Asgardians” Loki grabs a box of cereal from the cupboard and a bowl before sitting across from Asta and Clint, Clint glares and kicks the god under the table. Loki kicks back. “Ow!” Asta complains reaching under the table to rub her leg. “Why'd you kick me?” she asks Loki who's eyes widen slightly as Clint snickers. 

“I apologise, _sister_....I was aiming for....him” he points to Clint who slaps his hand away. Loki looks back to Asta. “Are you alright?” she nods rubbing her leg.

“I am fine” he pours milk into his bowl and she suddenly smirks. “But you might not want to eat that...” Loki looks to his spoon and then to his sister, narrowing his eyes, Clint looks between them.

“You did not....”

“Want to risk it..... _brother”_ Loki drops his spoon and glares at Asta. 

“You wouldn't....”

“What're you two doing?” Clint asks.

“She keeps trying to kill me” Loki states crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a child. Clint looks to Asta.

“You keep trying to kill him?” she shrugs.

“If I really tried he would be dead” she smirks grabbing the coffee mug. Clint stares at her. Asta reachs up and touches his cheek with a smile. “Relax” Clint looks to Loki.

“And you are okay with this?” Loki shrugs and smirks.

“Call it...sibling bonding” Clint scoffs and looks to Asta who smiles, he leans closer to kiss her, she smiles wider as he pulls back.

“Try harder” he teases....she thinks anyway, she laughs as Loki rolls his eyes and stands disposing of his food.

“You think he's joking.....” Loki starts.

“No, he serious” she corrects with a smile at Clint.

…...................

“What are you playing at?” Amalie whispers to Asta. “You're are suppose to be killing that.....murderer”

“I have been trying” Asta states. “And lest you forget who it is you are talking to” Asta towers over the girl who nods, ferantically.

“Please....your majesty.....I forget my place.....it is this realm.....” Asta walks away from her to pace, threading her fingers into her hair.

“Things have become....difficult....” Amalie looks to her. “Loki.....he is Laufey's missing son” Amalie's eyebrows rise slightly.

“Then, yes, the task is more difficult....but it still must be completed......you have a whole realm waiting for justice......for peace” Asta hangs her head. “We are counting on you, my Queen”

“I know” Asta whispers.

“If you cannot complete the task, perhaps.....you could take him to Jotunheim and....Tjostalf can take care of the matter.....”

“But then there is getting him out of the tower.....without raising the alarm”

“You are his long lost sister.....” Amalie tells her with a smirk. “People are more willing to let their guard down around their own family”

“Yes, my father let his guard down around his son....”

“And he paid the ultimate price” Asta wraps her arms around herself. “It has to be done....” Asta nods and stands up taller, all trace of hesitation gone from her face.

“Yes, it does” she looks to Amalie. “I'll see it done”

…............................

Loki looks up as Asta stands in front of him arms folded over her chest.

“I have something for you” she tells him.

“Another dagger?” he teases, she smirks back and shakes her head holding out her hand to him.

“Please” he takes her hand and stands, she pulls him along with a smirk.

“What is this...mystery item?” he teases as she pushes open her bedroom door and pulls him inside. “Asta?” she moves to her wall and smiles at him. Loki moves towards the gold disc mounted behind her. “What is it?” Loki moves towards it.

“Mother's mirror” she answers. “I thought....I thought that you might want to see something of hers” Loki looks to her as she touches the mirror.

“It's gold?” he asks. “Hardly works as a mirror” she smirks and sweeps her magic across of it.

“Mirror mirror...on the wall...” the gold shimmers and moves, Loki smirks. “Our magic, it comes from her” Loki reaches up and threads his fingers into her hair.

“And your blonde locks?” he tugs a little with a smile, she shrugs.

“Mother always said that it was just the way my magic manifested” she holds up her hand and the gold of her magic swirls around her hand. “The gold....made me blonde......” she shrugs.

“Guess I am destined to have blonde siblings” he teases tugging harder.

“Ow” she glares at him. He smirks down at her moving his hand to her shoulder, wrapping it around her.

“It's beautiful” he tells her still looking at the mirror. “For something that is from Jotunheim.....”

“It is from Vanaheim” she corrects with an eyeroll. “It's the only thing she took when she left for Jotunheim.....it sat in the throne room up until her murder” Loki looks to her.

“You lost us both the same day?” she nods.

“It was to be special......it was your name day” she looks to him sadly. “It should have been special.....” he hugs her closer to him, she sighs and rest her head against his chest.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Loki tugs on Asta's braid as he ties it off, she leans her head back and raises an eyebrow at him, he smirks and kisses her forehead. She smiles warmly at him.

“What's that smile for?” he asks, her smile turnes sad as she looks back to her lap. “Asta?”

“I....I thought you were dead for so long” she fiddles with her hands, Loki wraps his arms around her. “I never thought to have any more family after......after Laufey” Loki looks to her sadly. “Then I found you” she turns and smiles at him. Loki smiles back. “You've been on Midgard a while, right?” Loki frowns and nods.

“I have....”

“Will you show me something?” she asks. “Something about this realm that you like” Loki smiles.

“Really?” she shrugs.   
“I wish to see why every seems so interested in this realm....” Loki smiles and kisses her head.

“All right.....” he stands helping her to her feet. “You will need to wear something warm....”

“I will ask Natasha” Asta tells him, Loki looks to her softly.

“Just so you know.....though I never knew I had a sister......I am glad I found you” Asta smiles a little then looks away, her eyes filling with unshed tears for she has to do.

“I as well” she walks away to find Natasha forcing the tears away.

….................................

Asta walks at Loki's side as they walk down the pavement.

“When I first came to Earth....” Loki starts. “I was a petulant child” Loki tells her. “Actually it began long before that....I wanted a throne, a crown, my own world to rule.....I felt....entitled” Asta looks to him.   
“What changed?”

“I lost....” He looks to her. “I came to Earth....and I brought an army....and I was beaten...by a group of spandex and metal wearing superheros.....I realised I wasn't suited to a throne, not the way Odin....” Asta hisses and looks away. “Asta....”

“Odin...” she sneers. “What does he know of ruling....” Loki softens looking to her.

“I am sorry, I didn't think......”   
“He stole you from me...and murdered our mother” she looks up at Loki with tears in her eyes. “There is nothing he could do to redeem himself with me” Loki pulls her closer.

“Then let us not speak of him.....let us just enjoy today” she nods and pulls back.

“I apologise” she states wiping away her tears.

“No, I should.....” she shakes her head. “I should, you are my family, my true family, and I know what he took from you, I am sorry” she sniffles, Loki kisses her head.

….....................

Clint smiles at Asta as she and Loki return to the tower, Asta bounces to him and sits against his side, Clint wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You okay?” he asks eyeing Loki cautiously.

“I am” Asta answers. “Loki showed me his favourite spot on Midgard”

“Which is?” Clint ask her. She smiles.   
“This tree in Central Park.....” Loki sighs.

“You are not suppose to tell anyone” Asta's smile falls, crestfallen, she looks to Loki.

“I'm so sorry” she tells him. “I didn't think....” Loki immediately moves to her and kisses her forehead.

“It's fine...It's not that big an issue.....I was only teasing you” he strokes her cheek. “Okay?” she nods, Loki smiles at her. “It's all okay” he looks at her softly before looking to Clint who raises an eyebrow. Loki clears his throat and steps back. “The....bird will cheer you up” Loki motions to Clint before walking away, Asta looks to Clint.

“I do not understand what I did to upset him” Clint pulls her closer and kisses her

“You did nothing wrong.....Loki just forgot you were new to this realm and it's ways....” Asta frowns.

“Oh...”

“I did not mean....”  
“Asta...” Clint coos. “He knows you didn't mean to......I think he really is trying to be a good brother” Asta smiles at him. “What?”

“You are very sweet, Clint...” she wraps her fingers around his neck and pulls him closer to her, so she can kiss him softly.

…...................

Asta smiles at Loki who raise an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks closing the book he had been reading.

“Can we go sit under the tree again?” she asks, Loki smirks and stands.

“If that is what you wish, sister” he takes her hand and smiles at her, Asta smiles back.

…....................

Walking back to the tower is quiet, sweet sibling bonding but now she is running out of time, she needs to do this before he gets back to the tower. She stops walking and dips her hand into her jacket pocket.   
“Asta?” Loki stops looking to her.

“I'm sorry, brother” Asta whispers before opening her hand and blowing gold dust into his face, Loki blinks and stares at her before he collapses, unconscious. Asta looks to him before touching her necklace. “Tjostalf” she states.”Activate the Bifrost” she lets go of her necklace and pulls Loki up, just as the Bifrost explodes around her. On Jotunheim Tjostalf smirks seeing the unconscious princeling, Asta looks to Tjostalf who glances to her.

“Well done, I never once doubted you” Asta nods and looks to Loki as she hands him over to a guard.

“Put him the dungeons.....” the guard nods and carries Loki away, Tjostalf looks to Asta. “We have much to discuss” she tells him.

“Of course” he bows his head.

“But first I must change out of this....” she looks at her clothing.

“Of course....Mime and Fricka have been lost without you” Asta smiles fondly, glad to be home. “As has the beast” Asta smiles.

“Bring him to the throne room.....I will change and meet you there” Tjostalf nods as Asta walks away.

…..........................

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Asta sits at her dressing table staring into her mirror, a sense of shame and regret filling her. Mime brushes and pins her hair up around her crown.

“My Lady... “Asta glances to her. “Are you not pleased to be home?”

“I am...of course I am” Asta turns back to the mirror. “Have you ever done something that you know is right......but you feel bad about it?”

“This is about the man in chains they took to the dungeons.....that is the man that killed my husband and son?” Asta nods.

“Yes” Asta touches a small hand mirror on the dresser.

“Then why do you feel bad about it?”

“It doesn't matter” Asta answers.

“Would you like me to set out your favourite dress?” Mime asks, Asta looks into the mirror.

“No, I can take it from here” Mime raises an eyebrow but bows and leaves. Asta reaches up and touches her hair, she hates it. She looks away and pulls off her crown setting it on the side and moving to the window that looks out over Joutenheim.

“You betrayed me” A flickering illusion of Loki appears behind her, his magic not strong enough to maintain a full connection. Asta looks down.

“I had to” she answers turning and walking away, and through the illusion which disappears. “Laufey, get off the bed!” she snaps, the Frost beast who has followed her up through the palace, looks up and cocks his head. “Get down!” she snaps, Laufey jumps down and growls at her before walking to the sofa in the corner. Asta pulls off her Midgardian clothing and throws it in the corner of the room.

….......................

Asta sits on a bench in the frozen gardens of the palace, she's always loved it, it was her happy place when she was a child, she rolls the crown in her hand before setting it on her head and sighing and looking up at the stars.

“My Lady” Tjostalf walks towards her.

“My apologies, Tjostalf....” She stands. “I was on my way....”

“This change of events is bothering you....Loki killed your father, destroyed your home and slaughtered your people...what ever this change is....”

“He's my brother” she tells him, Tjostalf stares at her. “Loki is Laufey's son, he's my baby brother....I don't know what to do”

…...............................

Tjostalf walks towards Loki's cell, the God sat on the small ice bench glaring at the wall.

“So this is the lost princeling” Tjostalf stops and peers at the man. “The one who murdered his own father and slaughtered his would be people”

“And you are?”

“Tjostalf, Chief advisor to the crown....currently your sister, Asta and formerly your father, Laufey”

“So this was your idea?” Loki motions to the cell.

“No, I advised her to kill you......”

“Why are you here?” Tjostalf crosses his arms over his chest.

“What happened to her, on Midgard.....”

“What?” Loki asks standing.

“Why is she....feeling? The Queen of Jotunheim was a calculated ruler who never let her own emotions get in the way of her decisions.....”

“And personal revenge is not a decision based on emotions?”

“It is not a quest for personal revenge, but for justice for her people, the people you slaughtered, a home you destroyed for what? A petty, childish game....the little boy wanted a crown” Loki stares at him. “And took it out on a race of people, many who wanted to live their lives in peace.......Asta's ladies maid, Mima, you murdered her husband and son....” Loki looks away. “Children left orphaned, women without husbands, parents without their babies....that is the world you wrought....and Asta had to clean up.....but they still asked for your head....so brother or not, she will do her duty.....she has to.....so whatever happened on Midgard....I have to know so I know how to advise her”

“And you think I will help........” Loki scoffs and sits back on the ice bench.

…..................................

Clint frowns as he and the others eat dinner, he looks to the empty space next to him and the one across from him.

“Loki and Asta not back yet?” he asks. Thor shrugs.

“They were going out....to bond” he states.

“I know...but....that was this morning...I thought they would be back for dinner” He draws off looking at his watch and then looks to Natasha who shrugs.

“They're grown ups” She points out. “Plus Loki knows his way around the city” Tony storms into the room and drops into his seat.

“Stupid assisstant”

“What's wrong now?” Steve asks.

“Amalie up and vanished.....now I have no assistant and Pepper is too close to her due date to break another one in” Tony sets something on the table. “And I found this weird thing at her desk” Thor snatches the device from the table.

“This is of Jotunheim” he states. “Your assistant.....” Thor looks to Tony.

“I knew there was something weird about her.....” Clint frowns at the table.

“She was here to gather intel” he states looking up. “Amalie was here to gather intel on us for Asta....she played us” Clint states getting a little.....a lot upset.

“Clint...” Natasha calls for him as he walks away from the table, Clint turns back and points at Wanda.

“And you saw nothing?”

“I couldn't read Asta's mind.....” Wanda tells him. “I'm sorry” Clint waves her off and walks away, Natasha jumps up and follows him.

…..........................

“Clint” Natasha calls out as she enters his room, empty, she sighs and moves to the closet, opening the doors to find the bird sat in the bottom with his knees to his chest.

“She played us” He mumbles. “She played me.......I....and I fell for her” Natasha looks to him sadly. “I loved her” Clint looks up at his best friend. “I loved her” Nataha sits across from him in the closet.

“I don't think she faked how she felt with you” Natasha tells him. “I think she loved you too”

“Then why is she doing this?”

“I don't know” Natasha answers, Clint sighs and rests his chin on his knees. “Do you want some ice cream?”

…............................

 


	16. Chapter 16

“I'm sorry” Loki looks up from where he sits and glares at his sister.

“I do not care” he tells her. Asta takes a step towards him.

“Loki...”

“Enough” he stands and slams his hands on the bars. “You betrayed me” Asta hangs her head. “You betrayed me” he scoffs and shakes his head.

“You betrayed me first” she snaps, Loki looks to her. “When you marched in here and slaughter my father”

“Our father....”

“No” she shakes her head. “I was wrong...you are not his son....” she steps back from his cell. “For all you have done to me and my people you will answer for....and it will all finally be over” Loki frowns at her as she looks away relieved. She sighs and then leaves.

“Asta” Loki shouts after her. “Asta!!” she doesn't stop. “What do you mean it will all finally be over?!” Loki slams his hand against the bars. “Asta!!”

…...................

“What's the plan?” Clint asks Thor who paces.

“I don't know” Thor answers.

“You don't know?!” Clint snaps. “Asta and Loki are both gone....she's planning something...probably going to kill your brother” Thor turns to Clint.

“I can't just march into Jotunheim....there are laws....peace treaties”

“Which she probably broke taking Loki?”

“Not with Asgard” Thor tells him. “Loki relinquished Asgard as his home when we came here, this world, Midgard, the rules are different and this isn't Laufey we're dealing with....he was a reasonable man...”

“Reasonable?” Steve asks.

“I never saw it back then but he never attacked first.....I did” Thor answers. “And everything that happened with the Frost Giants invading the palace was down to...”

“Loki” Tony adds.

“Asta..she lost everything because of my people....her mother, her brother, her father, her people, her home....”

“Yeah, I'd be pissed too” Wanda states.

“Her hatred towards Loki and the Asgardians....I don't think that's something that's going to go away....”

“We'll be lucky if he's still alive” Steve states.

“I am” they all spin to a flickering illusion of Loki. “Don't blame her” he states. “They're something more going on here....”

“Loki?”

“Her advisor...” Loki tells them. “He's controlling her...the way she thinks, the way she feels....we have to help her” Clint scoffs. “She needs us” Loki snaps his heard around at something at his location. “Someone is coming”

“Loki?” Thor asks.

“Be quiet and listen” Loki hisses, the others share a look.

…......................

Loki looks to the figure walking towards his cell, hooded and hidden they shove their hands through the bars and opens their fingers, Loki moves to them and touches the hands.

“What is this?” he asks. He takes the key and looks to the lock on his cell and then back to the figure. “Is this a trap?” they shake their head, Loki sighs and reaches under the hood. “I can feel your magic from here” he whispers pushing the hood down. “Sister” she looks to him sadly and he touches her cheek. “It's okay....I forgive you”

“Don't....” she shakes her head and closes his fingers around the key. “Just run....” she turns to walk away, he grabs her wrist and pulls her back. “Loki”

“You're coming with me” he tells her.

“No, I'm not...this is the last time we will see each other.....” she looks to him and smiles sadly. “Oh I'm sorry...but this is where we part ways...”

“What are you talking about?” he brushes a tear from her cheek.

“I'm saving your life....but it'll cost me mine”

“Then I'm not going anywhere....” he strokes her cheek.

“Loki...the day you were born I promised to protect you and I failed...miserably....” he shakes his head. “And if I can do one good thing....please...run” she reaches up and strokes his cheek. “You look like mother....” she steps away.

“No” Loki snaps reaching for her. “Asta no...you can't do this to me...you are all the family I have left....”

“No I'm not” she tells him with a smile. “He may not be by blood.....but Thor is your brother...you have him....” she turns to walk away and then smiles turning back. “Clint”

….........................

Clint looks up to Loki illusion.

“I know you can hear me....” she states. “I'm sorry.....” Clint stands and starts pacing. “My whole life other people have been there to make decisions for me.....but you.....I...I made the decision to to love you....” Clint bites his lip to stop him from crying, so what if he's a highly trained spy. “I'm really glad I did.....you made me feel like I wasn't just a weapon.....my father used to tell me there was ice in my heart....and that's what would make me a good Queen...but he was wrong......it made me a terrible Queen....I hope you'll forgive me.....eventually....I love you” Clint looks around to Loki's illusion.

…..........................

Asta looks to Loki and smiles sadly before walking away. Loki watches her go.

…..........................

“Loki?” Clint asks.

“She's gone....” Loki looks to the key in his hand. “Do you believe me?” he asks.

“Yes” Steve answers. “What do we do?” Loki fiddles with the key, his illusion steadily getting stronger.

“Mother's mirror” Loki whispers, his illusion turns to them. “There's a gold disc on the wall in Asta's room”

“Yeah, it's fugly” Clint complains.

“It's a magic mirror..” Loki tells him. “Our mother's mirror....I'll escape, like she wants....get back to Midgard and then I can activate the mirror and we can use”

“To do what?” Natasha asks.

“She told me that it used to be in the Throne room.....but I'm thinking it's a set....to communicate through....and maybe with enough magic we can travel through it...” the Avengers share a look.

“Hurry up and get back here” Thor tells him. “We'll save your sister” Loki nods and waves his hand, the illusion disappearing, Natasha looks to Clint but he's gone. She stands and heads towards Asta's room, she knows he'll be there.

…...........................

Clint stands before the gold disc, he scrubs at his cheek wiping the tears from his face.

“Not a very good mirror” he mumbles to himself.

“I told you she wasn't faking it” Natasha tells him walking into the room, she offers him a smile as he looks to her.

“I was so angry” he tells Natasha. “Ready to throw her under the bus....”

“She'll understand....”

“She's going to die thinking I am angry at her” Clint tells her.

“She's not going to die....we're going to find a way to Jotunheim and we are going to save her.....and you can tell her how much you love when we find her...and then I can smack some sense into both of you” Clint smiles. “Alright?” Clint nods.

“Yeah.....thanks, Nat”

“I'm your best friend...that's what I'm here for”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Asta sits on her throne and stares at the boy before her, though her eyes are on the gold disc on the wall, she sighs, she's not listening to Tjostalf talk to her people about Loki's detainment. When the alarms ring out. Asta looks to Tjostalf who glances to her and then turns to the guards. Asta looks down and smiles, her shoulders relaxing.

“Goodbye, brother” she whispers and looks to Tjostalf who narrows his eyes at her.

…............

Loki looks back at the Jotunheim palace and takes a breath.

“I'll be back, sister” he promises and then runs off.

…........

Loki stumbles out of the elevator and into the living room where the Avengers are gathered and talking strategy.

“Well....at least I get some form of welcome home” Loki states, they look to him, Thor moving straight to him.

“Brother” Thor holds Loki up, Loki pulls his hand away from his stomach to reveal a knife, a Jotun had gotten lucky as Loki disappeared into the bi-frost.

“I'm fine, I just need to pull it out” Loki argues and yanks the dagger out. “Ow...” he complains slightly dropping the blade.

“Now you're back we can go get Asta” Clint snaps at Loki who shoots him a look.

“We can't suddenly go to Jotunheim” Loki argues. “We need a plan, you are all....human”

“Meaning?” Steve asks.

“They're Frost Giants...” he informs them. “I do not know how effective you will all be”

“There is one way to stop frost” Tony tells them, they all look to him. “Fire, duh” he offers, Loki and Thor share a look. “That'll work, right?” Tony asks them, Thor shrugs a little.

“In theory” Loki agrees.

“Well then I can come up with something” Tony offers pulling out his phone. “Give me an hour” he tells them walking away. “Bruce” he shouts, Bruce sighs a little and follows after him.

…...............

Loki cleans his wound in his room, it's pretty much healed but he's still covered in blood.

“What do you want, Barton?” Loki asks.

“We both want to save her, right?” Clint asks from the doorway behind Loki. “You're not in this for some revenge?”

“Asta is my sister” Loki answers. “My blood sister, my big sister.....she saved my life, set me free of that place.....of course I want to save her” Loki stands pulling his shirt down. “I could ask you the same of course, given that she lied to you....”

“She lied about why she was here...but she never lied about....what she felt for me” Clint offers. “I don't think she did....”

“No” Loki agrees. “No, she didn't...”

“This doesn't mean I like you” Clint tells Loki. “Or trust you....this is for Asta” Loki nods in agreement.

….............

Loki clenches his fingers and then holds out his hands to the mirror. The other Avengers suited and weaponised around him. He takes a breath.

“I do not know how much energy this is going to take....so we better be quick” He warns and then pushes out his magic. The mirror starts to shift, the gold swirling around before disappearing to reveal the inside of the Jotunheim throne room. “Now” Loki snaps at them. The Avengers step through the gold disc, to the amusement of many of them, Loki is the last through and drops his magic, the mirror returning to the normal gold. They now stand in Jotunheim. In the palace. In the throne room. Clint looks up ahead of them, Tjostalf stands with a blade to Asta's throat and another over her heart.

“Loki” Clint states, Loki moves to his side and looks ahead of them.   
“Asta” Loki whispers.

“Hello, brother” she greets sadly. The other Avengers have noticed now, Asta smiles at Clint. “Hello, love”

“Hey” he greets back sadly.

“It's going to be okay” she assures them both sadly, none of them believing it. The other Avengers hover behind Loki and Clint, eyeing up the Jotun around the room, hands edging to weapons, the weapons Tony had quickly designed to help them.

“She was to be the greatest ruler Jotunheim has ever seen” Tjostalf tells the Avengers. “Raised to be ruthless and strong. Without mercy or affection. She was to make Jotunheim great again, to lead us into a better world. To bring us justice for the crimes committed against us” Tjostalf glares at Clint and Loki. “And you ruined her” Loki takes a step forward, causing Tjostalf to dig the blade into Asta's throat, Loki stops eyes wide with worry, he's only just found his sister, there is no way he's going to risk loosing her. She gives Loki a sad smile and nods her head slightly. “She was to be magnificent”

“She already was” Clint snaps, Asta shifts her eyes to him. “You already are....you're....incredible” Asta starts to cry. “And beautiful.....and deep down I know you are good.....you have a good heart and it's going to be okay” Clint tells her. “I love you...” he assures her. “I forgive you”

“I love...” She starts, Tjostalf pushes the dagger into her heart.

“No!” Loki and Clint shout rushing forward as Tjostalf pulls the dagger out, Asta falls onto her side. Clint skids to his knees and catches her head as he reaches her, her eyes already distant and glossing over with death.

“No, no, no” Clint repeats pulling her head into his lap.

“Kill them all” Tjostalf commands of the Jotuns who start closing in, Loki grabs a dagger from his belt stood protectively over Clint and Asta.

“Don't let them touch you!” Loki snaps to the others as they create a protective ring around Clint who looks up a little holding Asta closer, she clings to the brace on his arm, he presses his hand over her heart, trying to stop the bleeding but even he knows there is no way back from this injury. He's lost her. He looks down at her as she stares back at him. He gives her a weak smile.

“I'm sorry” she chokes out slightly, he shakes his head, the two of them ignoring the fight around the. Loki stopping any Jotun from even getting close to the archer.

“No, it's okay” Clint assures her leaning down slightly to kiss her. “It's okay, I understand” she gasps in pain, turning paler the longer they're sat there. She clutches to her arm weakly.

“Clint” she whispers, he looks to her sadly. “You set me free” she whispers before falling limp in his arms. Clint shakes his head pulling her closer.

“No” he whispers. “Come back” he begs of her. “Asta” he pleads sadly taking his hand from her chest but she's stopped bleeding, he looks to his hand and then down at her.

“Time to go” Thor snaps, Loki nods and moves to Clint and Asta.

“Get her up” Loki tells the archer who shakes his head looking up at him.

“She's gone” Clint whispers, Loki looks to Asta and then to Clint. “I'm sorry” Clint whispers, Loki shoves him backwards and lifts Asta up into his arms.

“Now” Loki snaps at Clint who pushes himself to his feet.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Clint couldn't watch as Loki carried Asta away towards the medical floor, he couldn't stare at her any longer. His heart is already broken, shattered in his chest. He slides down the wall outside of his bedroom and lets himself cry, now he is alone. Natasha appears around the corner silently and looks to him sadly. She moves to where he is sat and then crouches with him, he looks up at her.

“She's...gone” he whispers, she nods a little, Clint hangs his head. Natasha wraps her arms around him and rubs his back letting her best friend cry into her shoulder.

….........

Loki sets Asta down on the medical bed, his fingers brushing her hair from her face, trying to ignore how pale and cold to the touch she is, he sniffles, lip trembling. He finally found family, his true family, and this happens. The last of his family. Dead. He looks to his hand as he smears her own blood across her face, his hands are covered in the stuff.

“Loki” Thor states behind him, quietly. Loki rubs at his hands trying to remove the blood. He shakes his head and takes a breath.

“I never told anyone this” Loki starts. “But I used to dream about...golden waves” he admits and looks to Thor. “It wasn't till recently that I figured out that it wasn't waves at all.....it was hair” he looks back to Asta. “It must have been some memory....” he whispers and touches her golden hair. “I wish I had more”

“Father did...” Thor starts.

“He thought I'd been abandoned” Loki offers cutting him off. “He thought he was saving me, but....they loved me...Laufey loved me” Loki points out. “And I killed him” Loki looks to Thor. “Thinking he hated me....without knowing that they all....” Loki looks down crying. “They're all gone now” he whispers brushing his sleeves over his cheeks. Asta then sputters out blood as she tries to suck in air, Loki looks to her as Thor steps closer, she reaches up for her chest. “She's still alive” Loki gasps grabbing her face, her eyes searching around. “Hey, hey” he coos. “It's me” her eyes find his. “I'm right here” he assures her. “Get Banner” Loki snaps looking to Thor. “And Barton!” he adds as Thor runs out of the room. Asta clutches to Loki's arm as she struggles to breath. “It's going to be okay” Loki promises her. “Help is coming” he smiles though despite her current state, she's alive.

….............

Asta now lays with an oxygen mask over her mouth, Clint stands with Loki at her side, both worried and relieved. Bruce stands on her other side and looks over a tablet of data. To be fair they all thought she was dead.

“The wound is...healing” Bruce comments reading the data.

“But her heart” Clint argues. Bruce shakes his head and brings up Asta's scans.

“She has dextrocardia and complete situs inversus”

“And in simple Earth speak?” Loki asks.

“Here” Bruce pulls up the scan of an ordinary person, Loki's to be specific, and shows them side by side.

“It's like a mirror image” Clint comments.

“Her organs are arranged differently, the opposite way to 'normal', it's a very rare condition” Bruce explains. “So...” he points to her scan. “Where the blade would have ruptured yours, or Loki's, or my heart....it only punctured her lung” Asta watches before reaching for the oxygen mask on her face, Bruce stops her. “No...keep it on” he scolds. “You can talk later” she shakes her head and pulls the mask off anyway, she struggles for a few breaths.

“Thank you” she manages to get out before setting the mask back on her face, he smiles and touches her arm.

“You're welcome” he turns and closes the computers down, to leave them alone. “Rest” he warns Asta. “I'll come and check on you later” she nods a little and watches him leave before turning her eyes to Clint. He gives her a sad, painful smile. She reaches for his hand and he takes it pulling it to his lips, her own lip quivering as she threatens to cry. Loki watches them both a moment before stepping away.

“I'll leave you both...” He comments, Clint looks to him.

“You don't have to go” Clint argues.

“It's fine” Loki comments. “You two....” he nods a little and then leaves, Clint turning back to Asta, he smiles a little and places her hand over his heart.

“Whilst you can't argue back....I'm gonna say some things” he offers, her eyes tracking him. “I forgive you” he holds onto her hand. “For lying, for scheming, for.....” he sighs. “For....making me love you” she reaches up for her mask. “No” he stops her. “I know that was not a lie” he assures her. “I know....” he holds both of her hands. “I love you” he admits and then shrugs. “And I think you love me too” she nods a little. “And I think.....we could be epic” he admits starting to smile. “I know you'll outlive me....but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me, I mean......just a human” he comments glancing to her, she smiles behind her oxygen mask and nods. He strokes her cheek and then cringes. “Let me clean up some of this blood” he steps away from her, she grabs for his wrist.

“No” she begs, voice muffled. “No....stay”

“I'm just going to get a wet cloth” he assures her. “I'll be right back” Clint only moves to a sink at the side and grabs a cloth to dampen it before moving back to her.

…..................

The first thing Asta does when she leaves the medical bay is call for a team meeting, she has some things she wants to get off of her chest, and she needs to do it now, to really start healing, not just from her stab wound, but from everything. Clint hovers at her side. She looks over each Avengers, none of whom look back at her with blame or anger, she looks down and fiddles with her hands.

“I want to tell you all that I am sorry” Asta admits to the others. “For what I did”

“You don't have to” Bucky assures her. “From what we guessed...that big blue dude had pretty much....brainwashed you” Loki smirks a little. “And we have some experience in that” Bucky tells Asta. “Welcome to the 'we used to messed up brains' club” Asta smiles a little and looks to Clint who winks back at her and kisses her head.

“Now you're here for good” Natasha states. “We're going to have to get you settled, properly” she stands. “Starting with clothing” she motions to Asta's blood stained Jotun royalty robes. “And then....we'll go from there” Asta and Natasha share a look, the redhead giving Asta a small smile, showing she understands too. Clint nods a little as Natasha looks to him before leading Asta away from the others.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Years:** Clint takes a deep breath as he adjusts his bowtie, he doesn't normally get nervous, he's a spy, an assassin, but today is more important then any other day that came before it. Today is his wedding day. He's actually getting married. Natasha, his best woman, stands at his side in a badass suit and heels, stealing the limelight as usual, she slaps his hands away from his tie and shoots him a look, Clint shrugs a little and smiles as the music starts, announcing Asta's arrival, he spins to look for her. With no Laufey, it's fallen to Loki to walk Asta down the aisle. And she looks stunning. It's definitely not Earth inspired but Vanir, long white dress with long sleeves, golden details and a small but none the less impressive crown on her head. Clint's utterly lost in her. Through the whole ceremony he can't take his eyes off of her. Not when they exchange vows, not when they exchange rings. He wants to remember every moment of this. The day he marries the love of his life. The woman he loves with everything. And that smile she gives him, that look in her eyes. He knows she feels the exact same way. It's a memory he will carry with him.

….......

 **Three Years:** Laufey Nathaniel Barton is born a year after the wedding, almost to the day. Despite the arguments around his name, Clint caved on Laufey, knowing that despite everything, Asta loved her father. And everyone loves baby Laufey. He has the whole Avengers team wrapped around his chubby little finger within days.

…....

 **Five Years:** Clint pulls up outside the farmhouse and smirks climbing out of the car as Asta does at the other side, behind them a moving truck follows the car to a stop. Clint opens the back passenger door to unbuckle 2 year old Laufey from his car seat and pull him up onto Clint's waist.

“So?” Clint asks Asta who glances to him before looking back to the house, which had been a surprise, Clint's idea of doing something nice for his family. He wanted his son to grow up away from the dangers of Avenger life. So he bought a farm in the country. With horses, cows, goats, sheep....he wants his kid to grow up surrounded by life.

“It's perfect” Asta answers, Clint lets out a breath and moves to stand with her.

“I know it's no palace” Clint offers, she looks to him.

“I always hated that place” she comments. “So cold and dark and....empty” she looks back to the farmhouse. “This is the opposite” Laufey reaches for her hair and tugs on it slightly trying to get her attention, Clint chuckles and lets Asta take the boy. “Daddy want to show us around?” she asks glancing to Clint who nods and walks towards the house. Asta and Laufey following after him.

…...

 **Seven Years** : Natalia Astoria Barton is born at the farm, three weeks early but utterly perfect. Four year old Laufey promises to protect her. In a scene much similar to Asta and Loki's childhood. Asta is utterly in love with her family. And Clint couldn't be happier.

…........

 **Twenty Seven Years:** Another wedding. This time Clint and Asta are guests. 67 year old Clint is helped down the aisle by his still gorgeous wife and they watch their baby girl Natalia get married to her childhood sweetheart. Laufey and his own heavily pregnant wife, sit behind them. It's a beautiful ceremony, romantic, peaceful. And then as quick as it started, the night is over, people are leaving, families going home, Avengers returning to their own lives. And then Asta and Clint are almost alone in their home, Asta touches Clint's shoulder and he reaches up to take it.

“Just you and me now, old man” Asta teases Clint who chuckles before coughing, she smiles sadly and kisses his head. Her heart is breaking with every year. Watching the love of her life waste away. To age. She cannot stop it from happening. And she knew it would. Behind her Loki watches, he watches his sister shift into a deeper darkness with every year that passes and she has to watch. Asta closes her eyes and fights back tears.

…....................

 **Thirty Years:** Asta smiles holding her newest grandson in her arms as the two oldest run around her legs firing toy bows at each other. Clint, recovering from a hip replacement, lays in bed, sulking, because he can't play cowboys and indians with his grandbabies. So she waits till Laufey and Natalia pick up their little monsters before she gets Clint into his wheelchair and leads him outside.

“I got you this” Asta whispers softly and lays a bow in Clint's lap, he smiles and looks to her. “I know it's been a while” she adds as she pushes him across the field and then points to the target she'd set up for him. He looks up at her with such adoration and love, still...28 years after they married. She smiles back and squeezes his shoulder. He turns to look at the target and then nods picking up his bow. His hands shake as he tries to set up his bow, but he's not as strong or as sure as he once was, and he feels it, he lowers the bow again and shakes his head. “You can do it” Asta offers, trying to cheer him up, but his archery days are over.

“I'm sorry, my Queen...” he argues. “It seems I don't have it in me any more” he hands her the bow back and she holds onto it. “But thank you” he adds. “I love you” he tells her, tears gathering, she smiles and kisses him softly before pulling back. “Why'd you stay with me? Why didn't you leave?” he asks, she strokes his cheek and smiles.

“Because I love you too” she answers. “And I'm here, right here at your side......till the very end” she promises him.

….............

 **Forty Years:** Asta stands in front of Clint's grave, her hands held behind her back, clasped so tightly around Clint's wedding ring in her palm her knuckles are white.

“Asta” Loki calls for her, stood behind her with Thor who has his hands on Natasha's wheelchair. Loki, Thor and Asta have outlived them all, Natasha is the only one left, and they keep joking that the Russian is too stubborn to die.

“Just a little longer” Asta whispers not looking up. Loki looks to Thor who nods and wheels Natasha away. Loki moves to Asta and touches her arm.

“Sister” Loki whispers, she turns to him, tears streaming down her face.

“What am I supposed to do now?” she asks him. “My children are all grown up with their own families....and he is gone” Loki wipes the tears from her cheeks. “What do I do now?”

“You come home with me” he answers. “We'll figure it out” she looks down as she starts to cry again, it's been pretty constant since Clint died. Since he fell ill. Loki pulls her to his chest and lets her sob against him.

….............

 **Forty Years and Three Months:** Asta sits on the bed staring at Clint's side, she hasn't been able to pluck up the courage to sleep in it yet, months after his death and she is just as broken. She's so far from the Queen of Jotunheim.

“Please” she begs turning her head to Loki who shakes his head, he doesn't want to be part of this, her stupid little idea.

“No, I can't do....that” he snaps. “You can't ask this of me” she stands and moves to him. “Please don't” his lip trembles. “Don't...ask me to do this” he whispers looking down.

“I just want this pain to be over” she begs. “It hurts so much” she clutches to her chest. “All the time...but I can't do this myself” she twirls her wrist presenting him with a dagger. “Loki, please do this for me” she takes his wrist and presses the dagger into his palm. Loki struggles but that look in her eyes, pain, loss, hurt. “Let me be with him” she pleads, her voice breaking, he closes his eyes and then slides the dagger into her heart, she gasps, her whole body relaxing, relief flooding through her. “Thank you” she tells him with her last breath, Loki watches his sister die in his arm, he sobs clutching her to his chest.

…...............

 **Afterlife:** Clint, back in his prime, looks up at the sound of heels approaching him, he smiles, relief flooding him before he is moving towards them.

“My Queen” he greets bowing dramatically. Asta smiles softly.

“My bowman” she offers back as he rises.

“How long?” he asks, she shrugs and looks down.

“A few months” she answers as he takes her hand and raises it over his heart.

“You were supposed to go on without me” he scolds sadly.

“I couldn't....” she starts to cry. “I....missed you” she admits leaning into his chest, he relaxes and holds her, stroking his fingers through her hair.

“I missed you too” he tells her kissing the crown of her head and swaying a little with her. He pulls back but keeps a hold of her hand. “Come see” he offers pulling her towards the farm house behind him. “I just finished it” she smiles letting him lead her. “It's just like ours” he assures her, she can't take her eyes off of him. Her Clint. Smiling. Happy. Even here. Even if this is all they will ever have. She smiles. For the first time in months.

 


End file.
